


OC One Shots

by Bisaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), This is to get my motivation back up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisaster/pseuds/Bisaster
Summary: This book is to help regain my motivation for writing.





	1. Whats this böök for?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not posting FanFics as much as usual, but I hope this book can help get rid of my writeers block.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Info of what this book is.

Hey guys, it's me, Liz. As you have probably noticed, I have not been posting story updates on anything. I have a lack of motivation (thanks to school) so in order to get back to writing regularly, I wanted to create this Original Work One-Shot book so I can have my ideas n stuff stirring in my brain. It already feels good to be typing at this keyboard again. I never really write about some of my original characters so this will certainly be interesting to actually write and post about them. So Enjoy, let us see how this works out :)


	2. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia always has a reason to drink, usually ending with getting taken home with Wave, or in a bar fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not published anything for yall n I feel bad so here.

Emilia frowned at her drink. It's not like she  _didn't_ have a reason to drink, I mean finding out your case is going to go cold has to be a reason to be on your fifth shot of whiskey. Emilia downed the shot and heard an unpleased noise.

"Emi, you really shouldn't be drinking this late."

Emilia turned around a smiled tiredly, "Hey there Wavey baby."

Wave huffed and slid the empty class to the guy at the bar, "Next time she comes in, give her only juice or water."

The bartender nods and starts to clean the glass. Emilia huffs and crosses her arms. Guess she'd have to find a bar that doesn't serve her juice. Emilia stumbled as she tried to stand. Wave got Emilia before she fell and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home," Wave said as she supported Emilia enough to stand.

"Can't, roads blocked. Some fuck wad thought it would be cool to sleep while driving," Emilia snarled at the memory of almost crashing her baby.

Wave sighed, "Then you can sleep at my place," she paused and cut Emilia off before she could say anything, "and you  _will_ sleep on the couch."

Emilia pouts as Wave drags her to the Citroën. Wave digs the keys out of Emilia's pants (who smirks and winks at Wave, who in return rolled her eyes for maybe the hundredth time) and starts the car. 

The ride is silent for the most part, till they get stuck in traffic that is. Wave looks at Emilia who is glaring at herself in the window. Wave always hates how Emilia gets so mad at herself.

"It's not your fault, you know," Wave is gentle about it, afraid that she would make Emilia more upset at herself.

Emilia looks at her with pure curiosity, not anger, not sadness, but curiosity. In a way, it's endearing.

"Why do you care so much for me?" Ah, there it is.

"You know why, Em," Wave avoided eye contact.

"I know why, but I want to know  _why_ you still bother," Emilia frowned.

Wave exhaled slowly and took Emilia's hand as she turned the corner.

Emilia deflated. Wave did this every time, like she refused to say it. As if it would burn her mouth the second she would try and pronounce the first letter. That hurt Emilia a lot.

The rest of the drive was silent. When the two climbed up the apartment stairs and Wave unlocked her door, Emilia went straight to the couch. Wave went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich and checked if she had pain killers. She did.

Wave walked out of the kitchen and heard the soft snores of the passed out Detective. Guilt filled her chest.

"It's because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a comic I'm working on.


End file.
